Veracity
by Silence Is Not Golden
Summary: Erza Knightwalker is accused of a murder she did not commit. Remembering the time she saved him during his youth, the prince of Edolas, Jellal, vouches for her, truly believing she had no part in the murder. They stand by together as they unearth the truth behind the death of an important Chancellor in the Royal City. Mystwalker (AU Edolas)
1. Prologue: Lost

**Hello readers. The story will be focusing on the pairing: Edo Erza.K x Mystogan/Edo Jellal. I particular enjoy writing this couple because I feel as though I have more freedom writing their characters. Perhaps that's just me though. It's not solely focused on them because they do have a murder to solve but they are the main pairing.**

**It is set in an alternate Edolas, where magic never existed so it doesn't follow whatever happened in the manga/anime. **

**Warning: There will be cursing. Just putting it out there. **

_**Italics = Thoughts**_

_**...**_

_Prologue: Lost_

_Edolas, 10 years ago_

A young blue haired boy leaned against the wall and nearly crumbled to his knees. Exhaustion was evident throughout his lanky body but he knew he shouldn't give up. Perspiration trickled down his temple, stinging his already weary eyes. Chestnut eyes scoured the environment but the shabby buildings around him weren't at all familiar. He accidently inhaled, to which he regrets right afterwards since it reeked of something awful. Like rotten milk, the young man thought. "Alastair!" He muttered out the name of his butler but it fell into a faint whisper.

Giving in, he collapsed on the cracked, dirty ground. He laughed bitterly. This was his idea after all, to take a tour of the royal city. He lived here all his life and in the ten years he has lived, he never went out. Sure, out in the garden and perhaps in the park but never outside. Not in the bustle and hustle of the city.

Adventure screamed at him, begging to be satiated so he pleaded his father and for once, his father agreed. However, this was not part of the agenda for today but he only had himself to blame. Never realizing he wandered off too far from Alastair, he had somehow waltzed into the squalors. His old butler must be very worried that the old man was probably taking off the hairs of his already balding head. The image was too comical.

"Well well well…What do we have here?" The lad glanced up and a burly man with decaying teeth smiled at him like he was dinner. With ease, the man's humongous hand picked up the lost boy by his head and inspected him closer. "You look rich, boy. Where's your mummy?" Rancid breath invaded the boy's nostrils, almost making him puke. "Well, we'll soon find out. When mummy and daddy puts out posters of you, me and me boys will get a huge reward for our kindness. What a kind Samaritan, I am. Right lads?"

The boy overheard the brigand's lackeys behind him, snickering. One licked their lips and adjusted their belt. "Until then, we'll take care good care of ya—" The boy saw a medium sized rock hit the taller man right square on his jaw. Blood gushed out immediately but it didn't seem to faze him that much. Despite that, the shock of the blow was startling enough for him to drop the young boy back to his feet.

"C'mon!" The boy was pulled by his arms and was running away from the scene. From the distance, he could hear the man and his goons scrambling to their feet, screaming, "Get him!" They turned around to a corner and arrived at an alleyway. His savior roughly yanked his hand and slammed him against the wall, while a gloved hand swiftly covered his mouth, silencing the surprised lad. A towering container for trash settled nearby, sequestering them from their assailants.

"Where the hell did those brats go? Check over there." When men left, the pair relaxed. "Hey, fancy pants, what the fuck are you doing? Those illiterate idiots would have ra…" She stopped mid-sentence. "It's obvious you don't belong here." The voice was high-pitched and feminine with a hint of a foreign accent. His liberator removed their hood and the cloth mask that hid the lower portion of their face. It was girl. Grim and muck caked her short, disheveled scarlet locks and her thin face was worse for wear but it was a girl and she seemed to be the same age as him.

"My name is Jellal and thank you for rescuing me, Miss…" Jellal bowed politely. "I didn't do it because I wanted to." She laid out her palm. "Pay up fancy pants." He checked his pockets but he found neither coin nor trinket worth any value to give. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. This is why she doesn't do charity work. "Fine, go home."

Staring down at his now muddied shoes, he timidly told her that he didn't know how to return home.

"What!" Unable to stop herself from screaming, she covered her mouth as she peeked to the side and thankfully, she didn't give out their location.

"Where do you live, boy?"

"In a castle. Right in the middle of the capital." She blinked her eyes, tongued tied at the moment. As soon as her voice returned to her, she spurted out, "Where king and queen lives? That castle?" The lad nodded his head, confirming her inquiry. One thought came across her head. If this boy lived in the castle then it could mean that he was the…

"You're the bloody prince? What fuck are you doing here?" Her tone was rising to dangerous levels. He cringed when she cursed at him considering he was not used to such vulgar language.

"I got lost, okay. Look, keep your voice down." Irritation was seeping through his own tone but he needed to stay level headed. As loud mouthed as this girl was, she might be his only hope. An idea popped in his head. Gritting his teeth, he reached for his neck and unclasped the necklace that his mother had given him for his birthday two years ago. He grazed his thumb across the small sapphire crystal and memorized its texture. The uneasiness coursing through his body was inconsequential right now. After all, the girl might be more willing to aid him if she receives some kind of reward.

Setting aside his forlorn feelings, he handed it to her. "I just realized I had this. Consider this as down payment. It's made out of real sapphire so it's worth something. When you escort me back to the castle, I will reward you amply." Reading the grimness of his tone, she could tell this jewel was important to him.

She almost felt bad.

Almost…

The girl brought the gem up to the sky and grinned widely.

"Well it's your lucky day, kiddo. I'm feeling generous. Follow me, young master." A frown creased his lips. This was a sample of greed his father talked about, already deeply embedded into this young girl.

"Thank you."

Then, something growled. Jellal scoured the dim narrow alleyway for the source of the sound but he couldn't find it. The girl cleared her throat and pointed down at his stomach. "You've never been hungry, have you boy?"

"Truthfully, your assumption is correct." Once again, he saw her roll her eyes. "On our way back, we'll stop by and get some grub. On me, kid." The lad pouted, slightly annoyed at being called a kid. They were practically the same age but he did need her right now so he kept himself from remarking. No need to rile her up, lest she change her mind and take off without him. Judging from her earlier mood, this girl has quite the temper.

"Gerard, stay close!"

"It's Jellal." He meekly pointed out but she didn't hear him.

"I'm coming." The young prince would have to bear it for now.

**…**

She brought him over to a busy street, with food sellers and traders shouting out their daily prices and special deals to any potential customers. Smelling the aroma of delicious food in the air, his stomach growled the loudest he had heard it. His knees started to weaken.

The redhead scanned the condition of the boy. Noticing his declining strength, the girl led him to another alleyway and searched for something. She holed him up in a corner where he was out of the line of sight. His hair alone screamed, look at me now, please!

"Sit." She pointed her finger on the ground. Obeying her orders, he sat down.

"Stay." When he didn't budge, she patted his head. "Good boy." Jellal stared blankly at the redheaded girl. He was surprised she didn't shout out a "roll over" command his way.

"Listen closely, kid. Don't move. I'll go get some food before you—" His stomach protested, interrupting her words. " …before you pass out from hunger."

He nodded. "Don't move." She reiterated. He said yes this time.

"What did I say that you shouldn't do?"

"Move?" Like a dog, she gently patted his head, sending his hair further into chaos.

She started to move away so he leaned forward to see her off. Quickly, she swiveled her head back and scolded him.

"What did I say? Don't move!" He snapped back to his position and leaned against the brick wall. _Are girls really this bossy_? He hugged his knees and waited. Dread clawed at him like a living nightmare, threatening to swallow him whole. Hours have passed since he was separated from Alastair and Jellal thought about his parents. His mother must be worried sick but he wasn't sure about his father.

"Kid, did you move?" She finally reappeared and threw a sandwich at his lap. "Eat." Judging from the looks of it, she stole this. The girl peeled of the plastic covering of the sandwich and took a huge bite. Lady luck must have been with her because the woman behind the food stall was completely absent minded today so she took advantage of it and grabbed a couple of sandwiches for the road.

"What are you waiting for money bags? You do know how to eat, or do I have to spoon feed you too?"

"You stole it." He said it in a frank manner. "No, I exchanged your trinket for the food." Panic coursed through his expression. She laughed, enjoying the prince's reaction. "No shit, I stole it. What did you want me to do? Pay with the lint in my pocket?"

"Can you take it back?" It took all her will not to smack him right side of his head. "Take it back?" She might as well present herself to the authorities. Does he not know what goes on in the lower cities of the capital? The mass poverty that reeked within every person down in this slum was undeniable. You have to do what you have to do to survive, even if it meant stealing.

How he managed to miss the stench is beyond her but she was right. He didn't belong here and she must make haste before someone else realizes whom he was. "Fine! Go hungry. I'll save it for later." The food is better spent with her since the boy will be going back to his fancy schmancy castle soon. She pocketed the food in her brown jacket and seized his arm, lugging him to their destination.

He followed closely behind the girl, holding her hand like a pitiful child. Her lips twitched. Feeling sorry for things or people was not part of her qualities so why the hell was it there? She must be going crazy. _Fuck…fine. _

They stopped by a small rickety apartment. The red tint of the door had faded, leaving scratches, old and new, behind. "Old man Rawls?" She knocked on the door. "Young lady." While most of the residents in the lower part of the capital were worse off, there were others that were in okay condition. This old man was one of them and in exchange for doing some chores for him, she gets paid with food. Rawls was an honest man and good to the street urchins of the city.

"Erza, you're here. You brought a friend? That's unusual." An old man appeared in front of the door way. There was a slight crack on his round glasses and he kept his thin white hair clean and styled. Not waiting for a response, he retreated back to his apartment and soon after came out with two freshly baked meat buns. "I'm about to sell some of this to the market so you caught me at just the right time. Go on kids." Jellal was so grateful to this old man that he almost hugged him.

"Thank you, sir" Rawls warmly smiled at him. "What a polite young man."

Jellal drooled as he held the hot food in his hand. The white doughy bun was hot to the touch but it didn't matter to him as he ravenously bit into the soft mound of the bread. His tongue burned but it was delectable. "You moron! You could burn your tongue…" She shifted her head away when she realized she felt some kind of concern for the boy. "Not that I care but you know…whatever."

After eating, the kids assisted Rawls with carrying the boxes of food to his cart.

"Thanks old man. I'll help you out more later but I gotta take this kid home." Rawl chuckled.

"You've always been a sweet kid, Erza."

"No, I'm not!" After saying their goodbyes, she led him to the outer walls of the lower city and focused his attention to the city watch that stood guard at the gate of the upper city. "Remind me again how you wormed your way into my world?"

"I was playing and I guess I sneaked myself here without anyone noticing. Curiosity bested me, I suppose. I thought I would find my way back but I got lost on the way." A smack on the back of his head sent violent tremors all over his body. "You're the first one who has tried sneaking into this dump." She knew those guards and didn't want to entrust Jellal to them. Who knows what those corrupted watchmen would do to him. Ransom him off? _That's not a bad idea actually…_She smacked herself mentally.

"Come on." Turning away from the upper city entrance, she herded him to a slightly breached wall. Moving a wooden board three times her size, she revealed a small crevice large enough for a kid her size to fit in. She would use this hole when she got bored. The upper city was like a whole new dimension and she liked to explore from time to time.

"Get in." It was a tight fit but he managed. They trudged up a slope. Jellal glanced up in the sky and it was getting dark. The dark reddish orange hue of the sunset dyed the heavens; bring out the last remaining light before complete darkness overshadowed the sky.

He could finally see the spires of the castle and he never thought he would be glad to see it. True to her words, she did get him back home. After more walking, he finally reached familiar grounds. The entrance to the castle was in view. A frantic man with a black and white suit came out and waved his hand all around, ordering the castle guards to do another sweep of the entire city for the prince. It seemed as though he and the city guards have been searching for him all day long. A slender azure haired woman talked to the old butler with tears pouring down her eyes.

"You should go, before you give everyone a heart attack." Grabbing a hold of his hand, she smoothed out his palm and rejoined the necklace with its owner. Startled by her actions, he pushed it back to her. He was wrong about her. Greed wasn't part of her motives.

There would always be good in people.

"Keep it. I might need saving again later." She scoffed. As if she would do this twice. " I'm going to assume you can return at a later date. I'll put something in there for you and you can pick it up whenever." He pointed to a nearby bush facing the opposite side of the castle gates.

"Don't bother. I didn't do it because I wanted to. I was really bored. Now get out of my face, fancy pants." Having no way of controlling himself, he opened his arms and hugged her. She froze in time. How was she supposed to react to this? Hugging wasn't her style so this was the first time she was touched so intimately like this. The scent of honeysuckle and a hint of pine traveled to her nose. In light of everything that has happened, Jellal still smelled…good. For the first time in her life, she felt calm.

Despising this feeling, Erza shoved him away but he took no offense to it.

"Thank you, Erza. I promise I won't wander off anymore, but do you think we'll get to see each other again?" Shrugging him off like he was nothing, she distanced herself from him and waved her hand.

"Don't count on it, kid. See ya." And just like that, she was gone.

Jellal smiled. He will see Erza again.

He will.

**…**

_Present day: 12 years later…_

A redheaded woman coughed harshly as her head swam in a sea of confusion. Bright light blinded her eyes as she tried to orientate her foggy condition. "What the hell…" Her voice came out raspy and her mouth felt dry. Lifting her right hand, a sharp twisting sensation coursed through her arm. There was a huge gash on her forearm that definitely needed a couple of stitches. She felt a smooth object, akin to the hilt of a blade on her other hand and sure enough it was a short dagger encased within an ivory hilt. Erza dropped the dagger and shivered. Blood was all over her day clothes and she found another slice on her right calf. "What is going on?"

She felt lost.

After minutes of laborious breaths and attempts, she finally stood up but almost tripped over a body.

A dead body.

"Fuck…"

What happened to her?

**…**

**Thanks for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed it or at least kept you distracted for a couple of minutes.**

**I welcome all comments and reviews. I look forward to seeing what you, the readers, think of the story.**

**Have a nice day guys!**


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**To reiterate: It is set in an alternate Edolas, where magic never existed so it doesn't follow whatever happened in the manga/anime.**

**Warning: There will be cursing. Just putting it out there.**

**Italics = Thoughts**

**_..._**

_Chapter 1: Reunion_

"Is he…" Before Erza could finish her sentence, she noticed a clean slash on his throat that stated he is clearly dead. There were also several wounds on his chest and abdomen. "Great…just wonderful." She rubbed the back of her head with her good hand and surveyed her aching head. Intact and in order, she supposed her head is just ringing from the amount of blood she had lost. Reaching for the leather holster at the back of her belt, she removed her trusty retractable polearm that was especially made for her and used it as an impromptu walking stick. Holding onto to the ebon body of her weapon, she balanced herself and slowly limped her way out of there before she was blamed for this. She drew the bladed tip of the polearm back into the little hole at the top of the weapon to prevent any more injury to herself.

Blood dripped from her wounds. Feeling lightheaded, she leaned against the bricked wall and assessed her situation. What happened before this? She just couldn't recall. This alleyway was familiar but how did she get here? Reaching inside her tattered shirt, she took out a necklace that rested around her neck and placed her lips on it.

Trying to regain her bearings once more, she stood up straight but as soon as her composure returned, a blood-curdling scream deafened the redhead's ears.

"Guards! There has been a murder. Murderer!" The passerby wasted no time in calling the city watch. Although things have changed in recent years, thanks to a certain prince's efforts, she was pretty sure a person loitering around a dead body would be still considered suspicious. Although she had nothing to do with it, to an onlooker's eyes, the truth is thrown out the window and assumptions will run rampant.

"Aren't I bloody special? The cavalry is coming to see me." She hurried her pace but certainly enough the authorities arrived right when she didn't need them. He stared at the body and then at the back of the woman hurriedly fleeing the scene. "You! Stop! You are under arrest." The guard seized her injured arm. Not wanting any part of this, she swung her pole at his knee, bringing him down on the ground.

"Sorry, mate. I've done nothing wrong but I don't think you'd believe me." She wobbled her way out of there but not before two more policemen catching up to her. "Horsefeathers!" Continuing to the local road might not be such a good idea but without any other options she went with the only one available. People seemed slightly disturbed by her bloodied appearance so they stayed clear of her, which she liked.

"Halt! You are under arrest."

Bracing herself for a run was going to be an ordeal but she had no choice once again. Her leg protested but she dismissed the pain. Just a bit more and she would be out of their trail.

"Stop!" The guard locked her in place with his larger and not to mention stronger self and restrained her arms. On instinct, she slammed the back of her head on his and the guardsman recoiled in pain. Lifting her weapon up, she bashed him on the head with the blunt end of her weapon and knocked him unconscious. Two more came after her, this time wielding swords and they swung at her. As skilled as they are, she could read their moves easily and dodged effortlessly, even in her battered condition. She disarmed and leveled them when she saw an opening.

She could hear her ragged breathing. Running was taking a toll on her body so she slowed down her pace. How long has she been running? Has she finally reached her limit? _No! Fuck no! _Erza steeled herself for another run but a young man wearing a long white coat barred her way.

"Wow you're pretty amazing for a civilian. Too bad though." The man with a strange arrow like eyebrows spoke up. He placed his hands in his pocket.

Another voice appeared behind. She clicked her tongue and sighed in displeasure. _Nowhere to run_. "Hmmm…news spreads quickly to the castle. You are a prime suspect in the good Chancellor's death so his majesty wants a word with you." The deep voice of the other soldier was icy cold. Why did she have an inkling of a feeling that the word the king wants with her is her head on a platter?

The man behind her lunged first and she clumsily avoided his swing but he managed to clip her on the second try. Diagonally striking his blade at her, she blocked and managed to puncture his silver armor. Surprise became apparent on his face when he realized that there was a hidden blade at the tip of her weapon and a mischievous visited his lips. He could feel the slick feeling of blood leaking out of the perforation.

Out of breath because of her injuries, she still found herself enjoying their little clash. It's not everyday you fight someone with some kind of skill. Destroying him at her full capacity was a no brainer but right now, she was struggling. Every inch of her body screamed "give up, please" but that wild, pulsing fire in her hollered, "fight…fight!"

She turned her head. For a swift moment, she lost some feeling in her body and everything went black. She gasped. Her limbs suddenly went limp. _Dammit…the other... _Not sensing the other soldier approaching her, she keeled over when he placed a precise hit behind her neck. "Nighty night."

"Hmmm…I had that, Hughes."

"Yeah you were totally amazing Sugar Boy, but you know how the old man is."

Execution was probably the course of action the king would take.

…

"Father! Is it true? Chancellor Santier was murdered?" Jellal, the prince of Edolas, followed his father out to a balcony overlooking the courtyard that was once known as the execution grounds for criminals who were beyond reform. The courtyard was barely used nowadays but today it opens its fields to the public. A large crowd circled around the wooden podium. In the middle was a slab of wood encased with dried blood from the previous executions of the past. It was where the prisoner laid their head and anticipated death's embrace. A small bucket was there to catch the head from rolling down to the spectators. A tall, muscled man awaited nearby wielding a massive axe. For privacy reason, he wore a hooded mask that covered his entire face. Only his orange eyes remained out in the open.

"It is true, my son. Our Captains detained this cretin." The prince followed his father's gaze and into the crowd growing below. Two armed soldiers hauled the lithe body of the supposed murderer and Jellal surveyed the prisoner carefully. There was a sack over their head and their shape was slender like a woman's. One detail caught his attention. No one could have noticed it but he did. It glistened ever so briefly when light clashed against it.

His necklace. The jewel his mother had given him.

_It couldn't be…two years…I haven't seen her in two years._

There was no mistake about it. He ran down to the courtyard to stop the execution. "Jellal?" The king of Edolas, Faust, wondered about his son's peculiar behavior. "He must be going through some phase."

Erza's eyes began to open and were greeted by darkness and the stench of dried blood. She squirmed with what little power she could muster but the steely grip the men had on her was something she could not fight off. _This is just bloody wonderful. I am going to die for a blasted crime I didn't commit._ The soldiers guided her through a short flight of stairs and then made her drop to her knees so they could position her head on the wooden slab.

Furious voices resonated in her ears as she listened at the crowd's obvious hatred for her, a person they hardly knew. Finally, the sack was removed from her head and her eyes squinted from the bright rays of the sun.

"As part of the last rite, the offender is allowed a few words before they move on to the afterlife, where they will atone for their sins for all eternity." She rolled her eyes at the priest. Bad luck for them because she already reserved a seat in hell, where roasting meat will be encouraged and red will always be in fashion. Atoning for her sins was not part of her checklist. ""You can piss on yourself old man. I am bloody innocent." The podium nearly shook at the sheer amount of force needed to dislodge the axe from the wooden floor. The executioner grunted as he heaved his weapon up for one quick slice.

She needed to say them, her final words.

"FUCK!"

That word will always be her favorite. _Too bad fancy pants isn—_

"Stop! Your prince orders you to cease all actions." The myriad of onlookers turned their heads to the voice. They parted to make way for the prince. "Enough. She will not be harmed." The axeman abruptly dropped his weapon. The prince climbed up the stairs and glance at the woman, whose head was down and motionless. Passing out from the shock was understandable.

Jellal examined his father from where the old King stood and prepared himself from any protest but he found none. His father's face was devoid of any emotion as he gracefully stood up and withdrew back into the castle.

_Father…_

"My prince, are you certain? This woman destroyed a life of a dear friend of this nation." The Edolas prince placed a hand on the priest's shoulder. "I can vouch for this woman. I will talk to my father about it. All I know is that she did not commit the crime she is accused of. When she said she didn't do it, she didn't do it." He could hear a small chuckled from her. "You came in the nick of time, fancy pants."

Jellal smiled and helped Erza up to her feet and removed the restraints that hindered her arms. Scanning her body, he noticed a few noticeable wounds that will need treatment immediately. Feeling her knees giving in, she leaned forward against his hard, toned frame and groaned in pain. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and stabilized her footing.

"We meet again, Erza."

"That we did, Jerry." She mumbled against his shirt. He blinked.

"It's actually Jellal." Hearing her mumble out things incoherently was amusing and he would like to listen to more but she needed a doctor.

Then, they would need to catch up and solve this murder.

**…**

**I welcome all comments and reviews. I look forward to seeing what you, the readers, think of the story.**

**Have a nice day guys!**


	3. Chapter 2: Catching up

**_Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for awhile. As a heads up, my updated days will be either Tuesday or Sunday._**

**_..._**

_Chapter 2: Catching up_

_Honeysuckle and pine. _Erza sighed with content. She buried her head further into the pillow while keeping her eyes closed. Blanketed by a field of soft and fluffy sensation was a feeling she was not used to. Hugging the pillow closer to her, she lazily opened her eyes while a dull pang hit her right arm as she moved it. "Huh?" Sitting up caused a wave of shooting pain in her head and limbs. Crashing back down against the pillow, she examined her bandaged arm and assessed the parts of her body that was cared for in a similar fashion. What happened again, she asked herself. Right, she was accused of being a murderer and was almost beheaded. Leading a fascinating life like this made her wonder how she could still be alive right now.

Someone must be watching over her.

She looked to the side of the bed where a man slept soundly by the edge. He buried his head in his arms and snored lightly. His position did not look comfortable. Raising her uninjured hand, she raked her hands through his hair. It's been two years since she had seen him. They've kept in touched over the years after their first "exciting" meeting until two years ago. Work overwhelmed her and she could no longer remain in contact with him, at least not without causing some trouble on his end. She knew how nosy he could be. Keeping the description of her current occupation under wraps was the only thing she could do to keep him from getting sucked further into her world.

The soft curls of his short powder blue hair made her feel slightly piqued. Grabbing hold a handful of his hair, she hoisted his head up, rousing him from his slumber. "Wakey, wakey princess." Jellal shot up upon the sound of her voice.

"Erza!" While the happiness that usually swam within him every time he was around her appeared, a whisper of annoyance also nagged at him. "Erza! Where have you been? Two years. You fell off the face of the planet. You didn't even say goodbye!" She shook her head and rolled her eyes purposely at him, knowing this certain behavior of hers irked him somewhat. Erza flicked his forehead. "Excuse me sir, but I did say goodbye. I left a note."

He smiled. It was a smile of someone who was extremely exasperated and masking it with a broad smile was all they could do to keep themselves from screaming out loud. "A note?" Irritation oozed from his tone. "The note contained a few words. I memorized them you know. Let me remind you what of you wrote." He cleared his throat. "I have something to do…" A surge of silence fell in between them while they stared at each other with a certain burning intensity boiling in their eyes.

"Why are you telling me? I know what I wrote."

"You didn't even sign it, Erza."

"Jerry, you know my handwri—"

"My name is not Jerry!" Taken back by the sudden loudness of his voice, she retracted her head into the barricade of blankets like a turtle and feigned sleeping. The loudness of his voice made her head throb in pain. "I'm sorry, Erza. I didn't mean to yell." He heard a sigh from under the covers. "No, I'm so…sorr…piss." She tried again, but this time with more sincerity. "Sorry." Puking out those words was truly difficult for her. Not because she didn't mean it but she knew saying "I'm sorry" never fixed anything. In her opinion, it was a waste of breath. However, she will make an exception. The exception will only extend towards the prince.

Letting out a sigh of contentment, the prince tugged on the covers and urged the redhead to eat her breakfast. "Now get out of there. You need to eat because we have an abundance of work to finish and you require sustenance so that your strength will return." Food sounds about right at the moment. Her stomach growled at the mere mention of anything remotely edible. The prince informed her that she had been in a coma for four days.

"Four days! Why didn't you wake me up?" He walked over to another table, carrying a tray of food. Eggs and a few slices of bread were one of the few scrumptious items in the meal. Drool started to drip out of her mouth "It is cold. I can heat it up for you, if you want." Incredulous was apparent on her face. Heat it up, he says. Who was she, royalty? She eats expired food. Most of the time, the temperature was the least of her concern.

"Are you kidding me? Breakfast in bed? Hurry and give that to me, manservant." He bowed his head ever so slightly for a mock bow and elegantly presented the food to her. Forking one of the eggs, she chewed slowly, savoring the crisp flavor ingrained within this golden meal. "So Erza, here's the plan…" She placed a finger to his lips and sniffed the air. Erza grabbed a few strands of her scarlet locks and inhaled deeply. The waft of cherries mixed with a little bit of honeysuckle tickled her nose. "My hair smells good. I like my hair unscented. What sorcery was done to me?" He chuckled.

Speaking with a straight face, the prince answered her. "You were given a bath."

"Who gave me the bath?"

"Who else would give you a bath?" They never broke eye contact. Jellal finally closed his eyes and gave in. "The maids bathed you. They were careful with your wounds. If you wanted me to give it to you, you should have woken up and asked me yourself." The redhead resumed eating her late breakfast and clicked her tongued. "A wise guy, are we? This kid…"

During her meal, he filled her in about the current events that were surrounding her. She was still accused of the crime and was under the protective watch of the prince's royal brigade. The prince built a case of her innocence to his father and at least the old king was willing to listen as to what he had to say. Later on, when his father finds out about her conscious status, the old king would discuss the matter with her. "The death of the Chancellor was a great blow to the capital. He was an avid supporter of my father and they worked on many projects in the past. Chancellor Santier believed in equality and fairness to all. I managed to remodel various orphanages and other civil structures that benefited most children coming from different backgrounds because he was my main benefactor."

She nodded her head in understand. Knowing what the prince did for the brats of the lower city warmed her icy blackened heart. When he was old enough, he did whatever he could to make the living conditions more tolerable for the poor and less fortunate. It was more than what the current king have given them after all.

Tenderly, he patted her shoulder. "Right now we need to scour for some clues as to who really killed him and why. Proving your innocence will take precedent but justice is what we want also, Erza. For you and the Chancellor." The marking of irritation marred her face. "Stop talking like that. You're making my ears bleed." Despite her words, a small smile lingered on her lips.

Casting an eye on her face, he placed his hand on top of hers. "Hey, I know you are not the culprit. Buried under all that sarcastic, cynical, bad tempered and apathetic attitude of yours, I know you care and I know you aren't guilty…" He then goes to add, "At least of this specific crime. I can't vouch for the other things you've done, whatever they might be." That last bit earned him a gentle smack on the head. "Shut it."

"Fine, fancy pants. What do you suggest we should do next?" He walked over to a shelf and handed her a plastic bag. In it was the same dagger that was on her person during the alleged murder. "I borrowed this from the city watch. Do you recognize this blade?" The model wasn't just any-run-of-the-mill kind of blade. It was expertly well crafted, from stem to the stern. Suspicion ran through her bones. She might know the smithy that created this masterpiece. Erza displayed the butt of the hilt and revealed an indentation with a small letter etched in it. It read, "G."

"I know this blacksmith frequents certain establishments that invites customers of a specific sex, although it doesn't discriminate who enters its domain. Let's just say it's more male orientated and there are offerings that can be made. Preferably in singles." Jellal tilted his head in confusion.

"Church?"

"Yes! Church. Why not?" She frowned. He couldn't read between the lines. She shook her head. "It's…you know. That kind of place where…you know do stuff." The prince simply looked at her. "What kind of place, Erza?"

"Well, the place is in a district with red lights." Something clicked in his head. "Oh…OH. That kind of place. I've never ventured through that kind of environment before."

The redhead smirked. "Once you can finally wear your big boy pants, I'll personally take you there."

"Very funny, Erza. Anyways, I'll get my men on it." Erza was a bit unsure of that idea. Exactly reading her thoughts, he reassured her. "My brigade is professional. There will be someone keeping them in proper conduct. Don't worry." While he had his men search for the blacksmith, G, Jellal suggested that they return to the scene of the crime. Perhaps it will fill in the missing blanks in her memories. Satisfied with his answer she jumped out of bed, forgetting for a moment that her leg was injured. He quickly caught her lithe form when her legs caved in. "Erza, you should—" A faint tinge of red dyed his cheeks. Upon catching her, his arm accidently brushed against the thin satin fabric of her crimson gown. The sudden act hurtled shivers down his body. His eyes automatically roamed down to the curve of her waist and to the mounds of her breast. Gulping seemed like a strenuous act because of his current position. He was careful not to touch any parts of her that would result in her smacking him.

"Hey, kid. If you're going to look, might as well touch. It's only fair that both of us enjoy this." The prince abruptly coughed. If she was strong enough to joke around like that, he had nothing to worry about. Helping her up was not difficult since she was light as a feather. Has she been eating properly?

Erza finally noticed her ensemble. "What the fuck am I wearing? I look like a whore!"

"That's not possible. You're wearing too much." He said with a serious tone. She playfully stuck out her middle finger at him. "Is this your closet?" Recalling the time he opened every single closet in her apartment brought on a desire for revenge. The redhead flung the door open and foraged his closet for something more appropriate to wear.

"Erza, I will bring you clothes that will fit so please get out of there and rest." His words fell into deaf ears. "How many pants and shoes can a man need?" She noted the rows of dress shoes and the line of designer pants and various colored formal shirts. Erza opened drawer and she quirked her brow at the neatly folded undergarments. "You're a brief kind of guy, huh?" She screamed from inside the closet. A blush spread throughout his cheeks to his ears. "Erza!" About to barge in and shoo her out of his closet, she warned the prince not to enter because she was not fully clothed. She smirked when she heard his defeated grumbling outside the closet.

"Huh. What's this?" One particular fabric caught her attention and it didn't belong with the rest of his outfits. _A dress? _The sleeveless cobalt dress hanged on a wired hanger by a thin golden strap. The hem stopped at knee-length with frilly lacing decorating the end of the dress. Contemplating on the dress' simplicity and beauty, it would be quite the haul if she sold something like this in the markets. This must have been expensive.

Rummaging for more treasure, she found a box that was tucked behind other miscellaneous items so she inspected it. It contained a box of garments and layers that also didn't fit his style. They were more for women as evident to the smaller size and design of the clothes. Fortunately enough, the few pants included among the bundle were her size. Disliking most of the tops, she settled for one of his white collared shirts and improvised when it was too baggy on her. She tied the back in a simple loop and tucked it in. A black buttoned up vest that appeared brand new begged for freedom so she added it to her costume.

Erza freed the dress from its wired warden and showed it to Jellal. "Is there something you want to tell me? I also found a box containing a few clothes a manly man such as yourself would never wear. You got a lady friend?" A smile lingered on the prince's face. He thought she wouldn't find it but it didn't really matter. They were for her, anyways. He meant to gift it to her but she disappeared so he never got the chance.

"Just keep it."

"Bad break-up? I understand." She pinched his cheeks, stretching it out as much as she could. "Ewva! Staph. (Erza! Stop.)" A short knock on the door interrupted their playful banter. The door swung wide when no one made the move to open it. The King of Edolas entered the room, donning a long white robe. Erza focused on his long beard and marveled at how he could keep it so kempt like that.

"Farva (Father)." He smacked her hand away when she didn't let go. The sudden presence of the king caught her off guard. "Your majesty."

Wasting no time, Faust first spoke. "Our guest is awake. I'm hearing from my son that your friendship started during his youth. How you achieved to conceal your relationship with him boggles me." A curt snort came out of her. "We weren't keeping it a secret. You just never paid attention to your kid." Jellal nervously juggled his eyes to and fro from his father and Erza. The king inspected the young lady before him and took heed the bits of rebellious nature seeping out of her tone and posture**.** He also sensed an air of familiarity around her. Noticing her confident sable eyes, he once knew of a woman who similarly gazed at him like this.

"Anyways, sir. I'm Erza Knightwalker, sir. I'm definitely not the murderer…sir." She was told that adding sir or ma'am at the end of every sentence was a polite thing to do when addressing a person of importance. Faust's eyes briefly widened at the mention of her name that the prince almost missed it. "Duly noted, Knightwalker."

"Father, have you reconsidered what we talked about?" The king nodded his head. "My son, you claim your friend is innocent and yet I do not have any proof from either of you."

"Father please-" The king raised his hand, silencing his son. "You did not let me finish, boy. As you are aware, the royal council has had many recent tragedies over the past few months. All of the deaths have been announced as accidents to the public but as you know that is not the case. Panic has overwhelmed our council. They were the ones who issued the execution without my consent. They wanted the head of the person responsible. The council's action will be met with consequence, of course. I will determine it later." The redhead took a sit on the prince's mattress and crossed her arms. So all they wanted was a quick fix. "Typical nobles." She muttered under her breath. It didn't matter who they were condemning, as long as they rid of another wart forming around their fat faces. "But straight to capital punishment, Father? What about the law? You and the council are not above the law, Father. This isn't right! Erza was not given the chance to prove—"

"Jellal!" Faust booming voice rang against their eardrums. "Once more…" The man was certainly overbearing. Erza noted her friend's change in his demeanor. His head was casted down, lips quivering with frustration. "Father! I…"She watched as father and son continue to interrupt each other and if this were any other time, it would be comedic to say the least.

"My son, I will not argue with you any longer. I came by to inform you of the decision we had made. You have 14 days. Find me evidence of her innocence and all charges laid upon her will be dismissed. Simple as that." Sensing that Jellal was not happy by this, the redhead threw herself in front of the stubborn prince and extended her hand for a handshake. "Brilliant, sir. We will find what you require, sir. Thank you…sir." Jellal bowed although dissatisfied by the short deadline given to them "Very well, father." The king left without saying another word, closing the door behind.

"Erza, 14 days might not be enough. All the lead we have is that blacksmith." She flicked his forehead. "I know we are in a shit situation but we'll make do with what we have…" Knightwalker trailed on. "That's odd. You are optimistic for once." The prince's comment earned him a glare but he easily ignored it. "Very well. We will make the most out of our situation." Jellal glanced down at her feet. "But first, you'll need some shoes."

_**…**_

**_Hey thanks for reading guys. Tell me what you think about the chapter whenever you got time._**

**_As a side note, is anybody watching the filler season of Fairy Tail? I swear, the people behind the anime needs to stop stalling! I want to see the Tartarus arc animated. I want to see how the animators will do the torture scenes from the manga...that says something about me doesn't it?_**

**_Anyways have a nice day._**


	4. Chapter 3: Where Is The Evidence?

**I am sorry for not updating for a while now. You see, Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun sidetracked me and I forgot to upload chapter 3. Gah, I love the anime and manga. I know it's no excuse but when I start something and it clicks with me, I go wild and not tend to anything else. If its any consolation, I did try logging on since last Friday but I kept getting this 503 error. Weird. Oh well, not like anyone lost sleep over this story. **

**Anyways, that's enough of my ranting. On with the chapter.**

…

_**Chapter 3: Where is the evidence?**_

_**Day(s) passed: 0**_

The prince and the accused suspect, Erza Knightwalker, strolled slowly along the familiar streets of the royal city. As usual, an assortment of people walked through this busy avenue, going about their day. The news about the murder still lingered in the air and from time to time, those who recognized the now infamous redhead steered clear of her way as if she carried the plague. She scoffed. How cute. She frightened them.

Knightwalker winced and clicked her tongue. Placing pressure on her injured foot wasn't the smartest idea on her part. "Erza." The prince patted his shoulder. "You can use me as an impromptu crutch." With gritted teeth, she took him up on his offer and leaned against him. "Didn't I hand you a cane earlier? You should've brought it with you." A vein popped on her forehead. His tone sounded friendly enough but when she processed it, it came out more condescending. "Do you want me to carry you? Quite frankly, I believe we'll reach our destination faster if I do so."

A devious smirk marred her lips. "Tsk. You just want an excused to touch me." Taken aback by her words, he immediately denied it. What kind of a man did she think he was? Jellal wondered what goes through this woman's head sometimes. Then again, it was best not to wonder about it. "Erza, I worry about your mental state. I was raised properly. I wouldn't grope you for any reason." She pointed her pointer finger at the prince's face.

"Ha! I can throw you several reasons. You want some?" A weary sigh escaped his mouth. On one hand, concern settled on his mind about how lightly she was handling the charges brought up against her. On the other, he was glad that she was still in high spirits considering her current situation. Facing a serious charge like murder would rattle anybody without the proper mental aptitude. Now that he pondered on it, perhaps this was her way of saying that she trusts him to see this through and that they will overcome this challenge together, no matter what the obstacle may be. The very notion filled him with joy and hope. Right here is camaraderie at its finest. It brought tears in his eyes.

From his right, the stone-faced Knightwalker observed the prince and admired the stupid cheery expression dancing across his face. She wondered what goes through his head sometimes. Noticing her scrutinizing stare, he shifted his head and forced out a smile. "Let's trudge along, Erza. Arriving there by nightfall would be ideal, yes?" If she could, she would stomp on his feet for his unnecessary comment. "I'm not walking that slow…Jerry." Simply by calling him "Jerry" soured his mood. His lips quivered in irritation. Satisfied by his blatant annoyance, she allowed him to lead her to the crime scene.

Several minutes later, they reached that dreaded dark alleyway. The light bulb that once flickered above had burnt out but the light from the afternoon sun shined brightly without discrimination so it wasn't literally dark. Although, it was merrily sunny outside, it wasn't enough to extinguish the ominous atmosphere that seeped out of this area and it unsettled the prince. Chancellor Santier supposedly died at this spot and Erza was near at hand when it happened. Distress for his dear friend weighted on him. Anxiety must be overwhelming her by revisiting this place. He knew he shouldn't have brought her here but the context of the area could trigger a response from her current amnesiac self.

Drool dripped out of her mouth. She slurped it back up. "Oi, Jellal. I'm hungry. When is lunch?" He shouted at her to focus and mentally kicked himself for even worrying about her. Erza glanced down at the pavement where the Chancellor's body was found and directed the prince's attention to the ground. "Here, you say?" Disturbingly enough, she described every detail of the Chancellor's injuries, from the deep cuts on his legs and to the clean slash on his throat. "Your ability to recall his injuries is quite…astounding, Erza. However, is anything returning to you prior to your involvement here in this alleyway?" She was drawing a blank. "My head was spinning at the time. I think I was drugged…or something."

"And yet you are able to recall the late Chancellor's injuries in perfect detail. I read the notes the coroner had made and they were exactly what you described." Her shoulders became taut as she avoided eye contact with the prince. "I've seen your chancellor's injuries before. When I was a kid, there was a corpse on the middle of the street with these kinds of wounds." Her facial exterior darkened.

"How are you positive the chancellor's injuries are the same?"

"That kind of thing can't be easily erased…" Knightwalker grabbed her head.

"_**I'm so close. You won't run away…" **_

Visions of white eyes invaded the banks of her mind. Was that her voice?

"Erza! What's happening to you?" Jellal steadied her footing. Knightwalker scratched her head in frustration. "My memory is impeccable! FLAWLESS, I say. So why am I running a blank when it comes to the events of 4 days ago?"With one swift move, she balled her fist and punched the prince's stomach with her good hand. "Dammit." Jellal grunted in pain and clutched his aching abdomen. _What was that for?_

He raised his guard and blocked another incoming blow. "Erza, don't hit me. It hurts." A guttural growl emanated from her. "That's the point, idiot!" He petted her head. "Erza, relax." That earned him a whack on the chin. "I'm not a dog, but…" She took his hand and urged him to rub her head again. "Resume." For some reason an image of a puppy wagging her tail happily popped up in his head.

"Oi, what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." He lightly brushed her off. "At any rate, if you're fine then let us not deflect from our current objective. We should search the area. We might root out a clue that was missed." He propped her up against the wall and commanded her to stay. "Don't exert yourself too much, okay?" She said nothing and studied the area from where she was.

After careful and agonizing perusal of the alleyway and its surrounding neighbors, nothing was turning up. Not a hide or hair of witnesses saw what transpired before Erza and the Chancellor was found.

Someone must've heard a noise of the scuffle. Injuries that the redhead sustained weren't for show. She fought against an assailant strong enough to overwhelm her at her full strength. At least that was his theory. He knew the type of fighter Erza was and she never held back, no matter whom she fought. If the old chancellor was her opponent, he would've lost instantly and she would not have her wounds. Besides the late Chancellor Santier had arthritis. That was a known fact. He could barely open doors let alone had the strength to initiate a one-on-one with Knightwalker. There was the possibility of the chancellor's bodyguard intervening but as far as the prince knows, the bodyguard didn't even realize the old chancellor was missing. That in itself was conspicuous. How could the Chancellor drop out of his guard radar? Was there another guard that hasn't turned up yet or someone else completely unknown. Regardless, there were hardly any visible sign of a struggle here. _Hmmm…there must be…_

Erza followed his head as it shook back and forth, no doubt erasing and jotting down ideas in his head. Deep in his thoughts, he couldn't bother to conceal the excited smile on his lips, completely betraying the solemnness he was exuding earlier. Was he onto something? Maybe, maybe not but there was no denying the fact that he was surrounded by this peculiar glow that exhibited an air of gleeful wonder. To be honest, it was rather morbid and intriguing. Despite investigating the old man's death, the prince still found a way to entertain himself. Never mind gaining the veracity of the whole story. The prince was thriving in this murder for he jumped the first chance to investigate it. This was riveting to him. Maybe it was because the sense of mystery and the strange always fascinated him. Originating from childhood, she thought that was why he followed her around even after he returned to the tedium of his rich and pampered life. Possibly, it was why they were brought together. So she could stimulate his dull, compliant existence and all the while, bring constancy in her ever so changing life.

They were indeed an odd pair.

Wanting to hear his opinions, she flicked his forehead to gain his attention. "Oi, fill me in. What's got you all hot and bothered?" His smile immediately drooped down to a frown and she puzzled over if he was indeed aware of his grin before. "It's a work in progress. It just doesn't add up." More groans and sighs flowed out from him. "Jellal, forget about the murder scene for a sec. Obviously it's getting us nowhere. You mentioned something about a coroner's report. I only got a glanced at the overlaying wounds and you said I described them perfectly well but what about detailed impressions? Like bruising underneath the clothes, claw marks…occult markings? Smiley faces, anything really."

His eyes widened. He completely forgot about the coroner's report. Stated in the documents suggested several bruises on the Chancellor's wrists, indicating that he was detained by something tight and metallic. Most likely iron shackles similar to what someone would find in a crude jail cell. However, no such tools were found in the crime scene. Where could they be? Dumped elsewhere, or it was never brought here in the first place. Erza also had bruising on her wrists meaning that in some point she was bound just like the Chancellor.

So was her fate the same as Santier? He shuddered at thought. No, that couldn't be right. His injuries imply torture while hers are more defensive. To go through such lengths to capture someone and risk them remembering...Then, his friend was being framed. Surely with her bad attitude, she would've gathered several enemies along her wild trail. Another possibility could be that she was simply at the wrong place, wrong time and whoever the perpetrators were used Erza merely for convenience. Whatever the case may be they made sure she wouldn't recall the events and become the perfect scapegoat. How could anyone manage to erase one's memories? _Hmmm, she could've been dosed by a drug. She did say she felt groggy. _With the advancement of modern medicine, he was not surprised drugs that abolish memories were being experimented on.

His hands trembled. In spite of all this, he was grateful she didn't meet her end. How could he handle her absence, knowing that he would never see her again? To witness her once vibrant eyes turn lifeless, her body bloodied and…

"Blood…blood!" An idea suddenly cropped up. "Erza, Can you remember if there was a profuse amount of blood on or around the body?" She stroked her chin. "Naw, don't think so." She glanced up at his serious face. "Soooo…what are you tryin' to say?" He explained his thoughts to her. "Assembling the clues we've gathered, I can safely conclude that this alleyway is not where the murder took place. This area is busy, even in the wee hours of the morning since the markets are nearby, but no one heard or saw anything?" He continued his musings to her and the more animated he spoke, the more she nodded her head in quick succession. "The coroner said the body was already cold, to the point where rigor mortis had already dissipated, meaning that he's been dead for at least 24 hours. No way could it have happened right there and then as it was proposed by the royal council."

"Right…"

"Erza, Rigor Mortis is when a corpse stiffens due to various chemical changes within the dead muscles. The limbs of the recent decease become stiff. It happens after four hours give or take after death." She crossed her arms. "I know what it means. I ain't an idiot."

"I wasn't mocking your intelligence." A deadpan expression visited her face. "Tch, whatever. So bottom line is that I got shot in the ass by an asshat and now I'm eating the charge that's supposed to be for him or them." Elegantly put, as expected of her. "Yes, that's correct. I believe you were simply dumped here to take the fall. Murders in the highest degree have been recent in the past few months and it has been directed towards the members of the royal council. The killer, or killers wanted to divert any attention away from them and transfer them all to you."

She crossed her arms. "Why would they do that? If no one knew of their involvement then there's no need to frame anyone. Unless, they panicked cuz somebody IS already on their trail? Who could that bloke be?" That was a question that needed sorting out. "Who, indeed." Leaning against the wall beside Knightwalker, all Jellal could muster is a heavy sigh. Every bit of revelation they could come up with meant nothing. His father's has knowledge of the coroner's notes so Jellal knew his old man wanted more. They will need more substance than the other clues they found today. He'll inform his father of what they've gathered but he doubts anything will change.

"Fret not, Erza. We'll skewer this bastard yet." At the very least, Jellal has a better understanding of the murder. All they demand for is some physical evidence. Contextual evidence was fine but physical evidence will further strengthen their case.

"Jellal, you look like you could use a hug." He waited for an embrace as soon as she uttered her words but nothing came. She blinked when he gaze at her with anticipation, like a lad waiting for his toy to be delivered to him. Awkwardly standing at arms length from her position caused his cheek to flush but he never broke eye contact with her. "It's the thought the counts, right?" She commented coolly. Of course…what was he expecting? Slightly feeling embarrassed for his childlike whims, he lowered his head down to the dirty, cemented floor. It was like someone had thrown a large boulder on his head.

"Huh?" Something below caught his eye. A little close to his feet is a grate, preferably used for draining out waters to minimize flooding during the rainy season. "What, Jel?" The prince squatted down. It might not be anything but there was an object that floated there, contrasting the blackness of the water. "What is that?" Removing his coat and rolling up his sleeves, he stuck his fingers into the wide squares of the grate. He lifted the weighty metal frame off of the ground and set it aside. Murky, insidious sewer waters threatened to pull him down into the abyss, drowning him whole until he realized that could never happen. He was far too big to fall into this tiny hole. Erza nudged his shoulder. "Are you sticking your hands in there? What for?" Jellal reached in and stuck his tongue out in disgust. Roaming his hand inside the gutter, he quickly searched for the object he saw just a moment ago. Finally, he made contact with the texture of a foamy item. Once he got a grip on it, he snatched his hand back to the surface.

"Jel, you should burn your hands. That's the only way to get rid of the smell." She inspected the dirtied thing he dangled from his hands. "It's a key." It was attached to a small muddy diamond shaped keychain made out of foam. Jellal gasped as his body trembled in sheer agony. His arm was fully outstretched, signaling Erza to take the object away from his person. "I ain't touching that." His face scrunched up into a tearful pout. "FINE! Just give it to me." Temporary relief rushed through his face. "There's a café just a few blocks from here. It's homey and I know someone who works there. Let's see if we can get this mess cleaned up."

Ten minutes of laborious walking finally got them to The Fleur. A pink haired waiter was the first to welcome the customers. His customary collared sleeves and ironed dress pants implied this café wasn't an ordinary "get together" kind of place. "Welcome. Huh? Mystogan, is that you?" Jellal weakly smiled. "Natsu, we need the bathroom." The prince spoke with urgency in his voice. Natsu pointed his fingers to the restrooms and soon they were gone. It was a single bathroom stall so when Natsu noted they both went in at the same, he thought he had to prepare himself for strange noises again.

Jellal ripped off his buttoned shirt and chucked it on the clean tiled floor. He squirted the tub of soap on his arms and scrubbed violently. While he was on his frenzied sanitizing, she borrowed the sink and leisurely washed her hands. She rinsed off the rest of the grime on the keychain. "If you told me what you were planning, I would've stuck my hands in there instead." Once all the dirt was gone, she inspected the design of the foam. Initials "L.D." were branded on the middle of the diamond shape keychain. There were faded words but she couldn't quite grasp what they spelled out. "It's a four sided key." Her words dissolved into nothing as the other party involve paid no attention. "Jel, are you listen—" He began washing his hair. "Are you insane?" With her patience wearing thin, she rattled his head with one chop. "You're very clean now, you pillock!" She unrolled a couple of paper towels for him. "Yes, you have my gratitude for ceasing my irrational behavior. What were you saying?"

She rested on a dark velvety couch. A series of questions arose in her mind upon closer inspection of this washroom. First of all, why is there a couch in the bathroom? Second, why was the wallpaper depicting half-naked men riding bicycles? Lastly, why is the odor lavender-scented? That was not a natural water closet smell!

"Erza, I've identified your mood. You're quite flabbergasted." That was one way of putting it.

"Yes, this WC is extraordinary."

"I know. It's the couches, I presume. It's comfortable." These loveseats were the least of her concern. Does he not see the wallpaper? "Sure. Sit here while you watch someone else shit." He tossed his coat on and slumped next to her. "So what about the four sided key. I am not aware that this type is being manufactured somewhere." Elucidating him on her knowledge of the key, she started off by saying that most of them weren't mainstream anymore due to the difficultly of how they were duplicated. The key was more of hassle that it was worth. They fell into obsolete as new forms of keys were created.

Jellal eyed her warily. "Why are you well informed in terms of this subject?" Her lips curved up slyly. "I like keys and locks. Everybody needs a hobby, right?" He decided to ignore that last bit. The prince had inkling as to what that hobby could be and he'd rather just leave it up to the imagination. "What can they unlock?" She stroked her chin. "Currently, there's not much these rascals can do. Maybe it can shiv an old safe but really where would that be?" Knightwalker leaned against the softness of the furniture. Why were they so caught up with this damn key? Were they so desperate for anything that they start connecting dots out of thin air? "I am acquainted with a locksmith. We'll visit them." Doubt seeped out of her visage followed by a disparaging smile. The prince scooted closer to her. " Erza, we retrieved this key within the proximity of the alleged crime scene. Its importance might not be relevant as of yet but that's what we need to unravel. It's what we have and I know it's not much to go on. Keep your spirits up." The edge of her mouth slightly arched upwards.

"I still don't understand why there's a couch in the bathroom. Do people have sex here or something?" With that said, Jellal sprung to his feet. "What? Sex is perfectly natural." Jellal politely advised her to keep quiet.

The two turned their attention to the knocking on the other side of the door. "Ummm, Mystogan." That young waiter from before nervously called out. "Are you both done there?" The prince revealed himself and Natsu breathed out as if he was holding his breath for the past half hour.

Erza placed her forearm on Jellal's shoulders and smirked. She knew she had the right kind of audience for her off-color quips. "The rubber broke. You got a spare, mate?" Both men reddened at what she said. "Yes, it'll be 100 jewels." It was her turn to be surprised. "You sell rubber for a small cost? How precious. We'll take 30." The prince shook his head and told Natsu to ignore her utterance.

"No we won't be taking any. However, we will need a table." They could use a lunch break. It was nearly 5:00 pm. Tittering, Erza managed to contort what he said into her way of putting things. He made retorting really easy. "Whether on the table or couch, I'm free to do it anywhere you'd like, honey."

"Quiet, Erza, before I take you up on your offer."

"Oh please do. Anything to release tension." Natsu swayed to and fro between the redhead and the prince. Should he fetch some for them? Jellal noticed his friend's discomfort and patted his shoulder. "She and I are merely joking." The young waiter led them to a two-sitter near the window. The bar was visible from where they sat. Natsu stole a peek at Erza's appearance and gulped. Anxious about their previous confrontation, he shakily hands them the menus. Her lips twitched up eerily. His fear of her was palpable and it was delicious. "Erza, if you can kindly cease that shady grin of yours, we both would appreciate it." She crossed her legs and reverted back to her usual impassive self. "Don't be troubled by her, Natsu. She is practically harmless." Natsu bowed his head and announced he will be back in a short few after they've read over the menu.

Knightwalker surveyed the café. Dim lighting alongside deep saxophone music swamped the informal environment. A disparity between the pastel colors of the walls and the crimson mahogany floorboards were apparent but for some reason it suited the place rather well. The soft jingle of the bell declared that new customers had entered and Erza's eyes scrolled towards the two gentlemen walking hand in hand. Jellal described this place as "homey" and "café-like" and certainly the vibe was there but not the way she was used to. "Jellal, they sell Johnnies in jar like its candy!" She exclaimed when she located the clear jar filled with square packets perched on top of the bar table. "What are Johnnies? You seem too ecstatic, Erza. Simmer down now." He scanned the menu only to be interrupted by Knightwalker. She slammed her fists on the table. "I am not ecstatic. Jel, this is not a café." Quizzically eyeing the woman in front of him, he questioned her what this place was then.

"It's a gay bar." She whispered.

"It is? But the pastrami sandwiches are yummy. Want to order it?" He beamed.

"Sure." She responded hastily. Apprehension knocked on her door when several heated stares hovered by their table. These rapacious eyes were not meant for her. For the perceptive man that he was, some things sail over his head sometimes.

"Ummm…" Natsu stood in the sidelines while he waited for the pair to finish their conversation. "Natsu, you should've notified us of your presence. I promise you. Erza won't bite." The waiter shoved a worn leather messenger bag on Knightwalker's face. "Here, please take it back!"

It took a few seconds before his actions registered in her brain. "What's your deal, mate—" The bag that was rudely thrust on her belonged to her. "Please take it back. You told me to keep it so now that you're here, just take it back. It's making me uneasy."

"What? How did—" She stammered out. How did this kid obtain her bag?

…

**Dundundun…To be continued. Anyways, I decided to end it there. Cute little Mystogan. Don't you just to punch and hug him at the same time. No? Is it just me? Okay fine. **

**Next time, we'll meet Jellal's brigade and a few council members. **

**If anyone is confused about what happened in this chapter, I'll appreciate it if I am told in the comment section. I'll do my best to clarify any confusion.**

**And yes I heard you, 27kirune12. Nichiya will be making a scene soon. :)**

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**

…

**Oh you can ignore this little bit. If you want to read it be my guest but over here is where I'll be adding some short dialogue that I removed from the story since I couldn't find a place to put them. **

**This is from this chapter.**

_**Title: You could've been kidnapped!**_

_Erza: Are you daft, Jel? Do you frequent this "café" often? _

_Jellal: Yes, I do. Why not? The dishes here are appetizing. _

_Erza: (pauses) You could've been kidnapped!_

_Jellal: What? That's ridiculous! Most of the people here are good-natured. Where is your imagination flying off to this time?_

_Erza: Do you realize how pretty you are? One of these days, someone will snatch you here and that will be the day I say, "I told you so." _

_Jellal: I can't ascertain whether you are complementing or ridiculing me._


End file.
